Binary
Binary is the sentient AI of a Combined CAD under the current ownership of Agents Rayner Blitzkrieg and Evangeline von Lilith. While not a registered agent per se, he is nonetheless a regular participant in missions as both a trainee and a character analysis program. He is written by SkarmorySilver. Agent Profile Appearance Binary's C-CAD looks as though it's struggling to hold itself together, an odd case for such devices since they tend to either look good as new or explode after a mission or two, typically the latter. This oddly resilient device, however, is held together by duct-tape and a bit of school glue, and to Binary, it's home sweet home. It's possible that his AI could be transferred to a different computer system, such as a console or a fresh C-CAD, but he's a bit reluctant to test that theory. Though Binary's presence is primarily shown through emoticons on the C-CAD screen, it's likely that if he were to be rendered on a console or TV monitor somehow, he'd look identical to the canon Data Sora. This would give him an appearance like Sora from the first Kingdom Hearts ''game, except with pure black clothing like a typical PPC uniform; the signature spiky brown hair and stunning blue eyes, of course, would be exactly the same. Powers Oddly for a Sora replacement, Binary does not have any of the powers of the Keyblade wielder, or even a Keyblade to call his own. His history may have had something to do with that, and it may account for his behavior when he was discovered. However, what Binary ''does ''have is the ability to run subroutines for basically any function a C-CAD can have, which gives him theoretical access to knowledge on the characterization of virtually any and every canon in existence. He also has a slight functionality like a Fictionary in that he can look up canon information when necessary, though this is more limited and typically requires him to be familiar with the continuum beforehand. Personality Canon!Data Sora's personality is exactly the same as canon!Sora: brave, heroic, forgiving, kind, optimistic, and overall "a precious cinnamon roll" as the Internet would put it. Binary, needess to say, is none of these. Rather than jumping directly into the action, his first course of action is to hide from danger and throw out snark from a distance, and like other C-CADs he tends to bring a rather acerbic wit to missions and everyday scenarios alike. His attitude towards being brought by agents into badfics is one of bitter acceptance, seeing as he has little choice on the matter and is considered a necessary asset on the field. Binary is not without his virtues, however; even though he enjoys messing with agents who take him along, he also cares for their well-being and is quick to remind them of what is right, or at least in-character for them. Uniquely among C-CADs, Binary is also homosexual, and while he hasn't spoken publicly about it, he's developed a slight romantic interest in his current owner, Rayner... Agent History Binary originated from a slashfic set in the ''re:coded sub-continuum of Kingdom Hearts, starting out his existence as a replacement of Data Sora. The fic was wildly OOC for both him and Data Riku, the character he was paired with; Data Sora was cowardly and needlessly whiny, and Data Riku was abusive and cruel. This negative feedback loop was curtailed when a DBS team intervened; Data Sora, seeing an escape route, immediately broke into their C-CAD and hid inside until the agents returned to Headquarters. One thing led to another and to make a long story short, Not!Data Sora effectively became ''the C-CAD, and his AI has been stuck inside the device ever since. Binary's current name was originally a nickname, chosen arbitrarily when he presented a reading in the 1 and 0 digits of binary code. In the months since he was "recruited" he was passed from team to team, damaged and repaired countless times, and ultimately left at DoSAT when people tired of his attitude. The latest agent pair to take him along on a mission, Rayner and E.V.L., have yet to follow this trend, though he feels that it'll only be a matter of time before they return him. Or so he thinks, anyway. Mission Logs Home: RC #133,316,666 Partnered with Rayner and E.V.L. * Mission Seven: "Artificial Stupidity" ** ''In which the agents take their job title literally, aided by a C-CAD with a mind of its own. ** Original fanfic: "Awakening" (The Matrix) * Mission Eight: "Earth, Wind, and Ire", with Agent Lapis Lazuli (DIC) ** In which Bring Your Kid To Work Day doesn't go quite as planned. ** Original fanfic: "Avatar: The Legend of Keyx Book 1: Earth" (''Avatar: The Last Airbender'') * Mission Nine: "You've Had Quite Enough", with Agent Chakkik (DMS) (pending, co-write with Voyd) ** In which Rayner's evening plans go up in smoke... twice. ** Original fanfic: "The Lost Air Nomad: Water" (''Avatar: The Last Airbender'') ** Note: E.V.L. does not appear in this mission. Other Appearances * "Child's Play", with Agents Lapis Lazuli (DIC) and Aiko Kimura (DF) along with Diane Correa Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Badfic Characters Category:Reformed Sues